Oubliette
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: Need this for a different website. please disregard. But if you do read this it is with original characters with greek names. thus i chose this category


Overgrown grass had been pelted with the water of our Gods heavy tears making the blades droop ever so close to the earth.  
Water seeped into the cracks and ridges in the medieval stone prison. oubliette.

You say it's justice but I say it's just In the Devils game of greed and wrath.  
But to kill someone for satisfaction?  
Is that your alibi?  
I don't think so.

He is blind. The vicious maniacs that not only wanted him dead. But wanted him to rot in the very crevices of Hell. Had crippled him. He now misses his entire right leg.

His arms.

The left one is broken. The right has deep stabbing wounds.  
Shackled to the wall and his only remaining leg to the floor, white hair in a bloodstained frenzy over his broad shoulders and withered pale face.

"Just admit it already."

"Nope."

His jailer knelt in front of him.  
Though at the sight of him. He didn't seem like much of a jailer. The size of a teen ager, he will forever be 19 years old. With the strength equivalent to God. Gifted with the power of imortality.

Ambrosia...

"Say it."

Again the prisoner, helpless in every conceivable way. No longer having the energy to fight back, not even enough to lift his own head up said, "No." Every last bit of strength he had left in him was concealed into that word. He said nothing more, as if needing to rest from using his energy in the rejection. He sunk down so deep into himself that the shackles on his wrists' dug into his beaten flesh that was now as tender as a infants's.

It had been 6 days.

It's simple enough. A boy that no one had any idea if he was innocent or not. Convicted of a murder so gruesome and vial that the person that they could only think that could do something so hanus would be non other than the one who was in the estate during the killing.  
Following the wardens orders. He says that he is not required to do anything. The if he had been too loud or not being able to keep his pale, rottened body still killing him to silence him eternaly would be considered a kindness. And that order is for all the other repulsive freaks in here.  
One in particular. (three, rather) were stirring up quite a ruckus and posing a problem the other evening.

Much to everybody's surprise, Pascho (the jail warden) had actually taken it into consideration, and soon after, had charged Diemos with capturing Dinami Ambrosia. He'd taken on the task gleefully as in any other.

See the freak suffer?

Gladly.

"It's simple. you say it. I tell them to ease up on you."

Dinami managed to shake his head sheepishly. The back of his scalp scrapped the stone wall in the dimly lit room. Another rejection. "No."  
"I see you live up to your name..."  
He turned his purple eyes of oblivion up to Deimos. Not repsonding.  
"Dinami...Strength in Greek is that correct?" He squaked.  
The white haired boy slumped down. His eyes lowered to his ankle chains.  
"Do you know why your parents named you that, Dinami AMBROSIA. Hah, Sounds so feminine for such a powerful word"  
"No." Mumbled the starved inmate shakingly. He hadn't eaten in 3 days. At times the warden would command Deimos to give Master Ambrosia some soup.  
But lately he only had the strength to swallow water today. Since this morning Pascho put spark plugs on his tongue.  
"Is that the only word you know how to say? Jeez, didn't think we'd broken your mind YET."  
straining to rusty chains into his rotting flesh he reached over and pulled on Deimos' green coat with his bloodstained fingers...  
"Your name means fear.-" He swallowed his saliva. He was at the point where he didn't even have enough strength to do so since he had saliva gliding down his chin.  
"What...?" Deimos replied.  
"-..And terror." Master Ambrosia interrupted him.  
His white haired head slowly looked upward indignantly, although Deimos could hardly see his eyes this time through the thick tangled hair that had fallen to the front of his face.  
Deimos chose not to respond to Dinami.  
"Stop fucking looking at me with those big purple eyes as if I'm going to give you something in return!"  
Deimos viciously shoved his hands into one of his coat pockets.  
he pulled out a small black swatted cloth.  
"I-..." Dinami began but faded into silence.  
"What." Diemos snapped, yanking Dinami's head forward tying the cloth around both of his eyes.  
Dinami didn't reply. he only sniffed misserably as tears wet his face.  
His sentence?  
blind him. The message, however, was clear. They would never get to him with just that.

The first day, Master Ambrosia had spit, cursed and struggled like a mentally insane banshee. "You fuckers! you BLODDY GODDAMNED COWARDS, how about you face me head on instead of tying me up LIKE A FUCKING DOG! I DID NOT KILL MY FATHER! WHY WOULD I COMMIT SUCH A HANUS ACT ON MY FATHER "

It had given them all a headache, and the other guard, Phobos had peevishly asked the warden several times if he could kill him.

Pascho, as always, had a solution. As long as he didn't die, the plan remained stable.

Deimos watched sometimes. It was usually Pascho who tortured him. Which is why his name is Pascho, Greek for suffering. His parents were Sadists.  
The way he tortured Dinami.  
Digging razors into the softer parts of his skin. A cut here. A slice there. Ambrosia would grunt, hiss through gritted teeth, but never scream.

The bloodlust on his face was an expression Deimos never tired of the way he'd lick his lips, bare his teeth, sometimes even brush his other hand into his hair or just between his teeth as he drove his blades into the boy's supple, young flesh. He even sexually abused Ambrosia, slashing his bare behind with whips or putting jumper cables on his penis and nipples. Dinami never screamed.

It was on the fifth day, however, when the blood on the tips of Dinami's loose hair was already dry and crusty, when he started to realize just how intently he watched this bizarre ritual of torture.

It was the third day when Deimos realized he didn't want Pascho to sexually torture Ambrosia. He wanted him for himself. And, wonderfully enough, it gave him an idea for his own part.

"Tell me you want me," whispered Envy, resisting the urge to lick the bloodstained shell of the teenager's ear. He'd never been lustful before. It was a new feeling, and not one he altogether trusted.

The first time he'd told Ambrosia his demand, the boy hadn't believed him, seeing it for the psychological torture it was. What Dinami didn't know or believe was that while it was torment, it was also true. Deimos would ask Pascho and the others to go gentle on his new toy if Dinami was to give in. Whether they'd agree was more of a grey area.

"No." came the usual answer, pained and clipped.

Deimos scowled shoving his chafed hands into his black hair, even though Dinami couldn't see him. "How come that's all you say?"

Ambrosia said nothing more, as Deimos knew he would. Jabbing his stomach (interlaced with still-weeping lines of blood) he snarled up, "Jeez, how am I supposed to have any idea what you do want if you won't fucking tell me?"

Ambrosia started at that, wincing right afterwards as he chafed at another thin line at the side of his throat. Clearly he didn't believe him, although there was wariness in what was visible of his face since the first day in Oubliette they poured sulfuric acid into his purple eyes. Blindind him for the rest of his life.  
He had only gotten one glance at Deimos.  
Spiky black hair, he had heterochromia. One eye pink. The other gold.  
Deimos was very pale. Sharp teeth, ugly fangs.

Deimos smiled widely as he realized how easy it was honestly going to be done the right way. "I'm on your side." He said in a low voice, as if confessing a secret.

Ambrosia's face lit up despite his obvious attempts to rein in his hope of believing in Deimos.

Like taking candy from a baby...  
A disabled baby...

Deimos could have just taken what he wanted from Ambrosia satisfaction mostly, whatever it was this new sin of his desired but he know that wouldn't be enough to satisfy the gluttony. He didn't like Pascho's slash-and-stab style of torture. It was strangely out-of-sync with his manipulative nature.

No. he wanted Ambrosia to ask for it. To make the white haired boy beg and pant like a bitch in heat. It made him shiver just to think of what it would be like to take him. He'd never taken a human before since he is immortal or, well, anybody for that matter. There had been phobos, decades before, and on occasion Pascho would jump him when his sin of lust and sadistic nature flared too bright to be suppressed, but Dinami...Dinami practically begged to be sexually tortured.

"Say it." He said again on the ninth day.

There was no response.

"Yo."

Nothing. Ambrosia's head lolled forward onto his chest.

"Say it!" There wasn't any note of panic in his voice; he wasn't worried; he wasn't suddenly thinking how awful a world without a little white haired sexpot to torture would be

Finally, the boy looked up, but he looked even worse than before. He didn't have the energy to even try to say anything.

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" Deimos scooted closer, peering at Ambrosia's bare chest. Suddenly he realized how badly the ribs below pressed at the young boy's skin, bruising it black and blue.

"Ooh I am going to kill somebody."

They weren't human; they may have looked it (mostly) and acted it to a point (not that any of them would admit it) but they were imortal and that, unfortunately, sometimes caused a problem.

Such as Deimos very loudly, very angrily and very violently letting Pascho know that he hadn't been feeding their precious prisoner enough. But of course he didn't give a flying shit about it.

"Why do you care so much? We're not exactly a luxury hotel. THIS IS OUBLIETTE.  
And at least I'm bandaging him up."

Deimos rolled his eyes. "Do you know what happens when humans don't eat enough?" When he hesitated for a split second, he screamed and spat in his face. "THEY DIE, THEY FUCKING DIE! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Is that what you want?"

"I've been giving him plenty of food. If he's not eating, that's his problem if hes being too much of a pussy to eat food he doesn't like."

"Oh yeah?" He crossed his arms. "And how the hell is he eating anything with one arm since the other is broken and he can't lift it, and both arms are bolted to the wall?"

Pascho's smile at that made him wonder how he'd gotten the reputation as the sadistic one. Though Pascho was born INTO a sadistic family. That's how he was conceived of course.  
With a snarl, he snatched the sail bread and porridge on the small metal tray out of his hands.

"I'll feed him."

On one hand, Deimos knew the easiest way was just to unshackle Dinami's good arm, just long enough for him to eat with Deimos's supervision. But Dinami IS blind. He probably wont be able to bring the spoon to his mouth without spilling it on himself.

On the other hand, it was just too tempting to resist.

"Alright, chibi, I've got you some food. And this time I'm gonna make sure you eat."

Ambrosia managed a weak nod, and Deimos swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Stupid idiot being weak.'  
Deimos began to wonder why he is still in here. Dinami was the eldest son of Khalups Ambrosia. Khalups and Dinami were in their mansion alone when he mysterisouly was murdered.  
He had so many stab wounds when Dinami found his father in the porcelain bathtub it look him until he remembered what his fathers attire that day had been.  
78...

The autopsy surgeons identified 78 stab wounds.  
20, to the face and skull.  
When the other siblings and Dinami's mother found out.  
they tried to kill Dinami.

Humans were ridiculous. Picking up the cup, he held it to Ambrosia's mouth, trying to ignore how damn intimate the whole thing was. Not in the way he wanted, either.

The boy slurped noisily at the water, and sighed sheepishly once the cup was empty.

Deimos smirked, tearing off a piece of stail bread and pressing it against Ambrosia's lips. He devoured it, almost taking off Deimos's fingers in the process.

"Somebody's hungry." He chuckled as he tore off another piece, slightly larger, and held it up again. Ambrosia took it between his teeth, and then, with a bit more grace than the first piece, closed his mouth around it, tongue flicking against Deimos's fingers.

Deimos froze. Feeling his blood rise up in his cheeks. He looked at the fingers, two of them now slightly wet with his prisoner's saliva, and rubbed them together, marvelling at how the feeling of Ambrosia's tongue lingered even after the briefest of touches from the strange smelling saliva.

"H-here. Here's the next one."

Dinami smiled faintly.  
How he could smile even blinded, crippled and imprisoned, Deimos didn't know. This time, he didn't pull his fingers away, even when the morsel of bread had slid unchewed down Ambrosia's throat. At first there was nothing he supposed it was rather unexpected but then the sensation he'd experienced for a split second came back, rough tongue licking his fingers and lips closing around them. Dinami even sucked on them lightly before releasing with a quiet gasp under his shaken breathe.

Deimos withdrew, licking his lips. They'd suddenly gotten very dry. He licked his own fingers, tasting the imprisoned boy, trying to engrave the taste into his memory. This is him and this is him wanting me, deny it all he may. He grinned victoriously, but it was a nervous smile. "Say it," he whispered urgently, licking his lips again.

master Ambrosia was quiet. Deimos could see how his lips trembled, how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, how he turned his head to the side, though he still couldn't see anything and finally said, "N-Never."

Normally Deimos would have found Ambrosia's stubbornness adorable, kept asking the question now that he could see how close the teenager was to breaking. But his spine was tingling, nerves alive and sparking all the way down to his fingers. Those fingers, that had been in his mouth, just seconds.

Deimos sprang to his feet, snarling silently at the quiet figure. It wasn't goddamn fair. It had been a game. Just a game.

"Eat your goddamn bread." He picked the rest of it up and shoved it into Dinami's mouth making him gag on it slightly as he swallowed it whole.  
Deimos darted out of the small stone room before he completely lost control.

7 deadly sins.  
Greed wanted everything. Lust wanted somebody. Envy gets everything. Gluttony wanted too much. Sloth wanted to sleep. Pride wanted to be the best. Of the sins, only Wrath seemed to be free of that ever-burning desire.

Deimos himself.  
no on pssessed him.  
Except. What it seems that Ambrosia. No, that wasn't true. Anemone (Dinami's betrothed) possessed Dinami, so thoroughly and completely that there was no room for anything else.

That, Deimos supposed, was as good as any a reason for how horribly, how devastatingly he wanted Dinami Ambrosia for his own.

"Say it, Goddammit! SAY IT." He hissed, temper boiling and rolling. Was Ambrosia...smiling?  
when he said 'No' this time? Was Ambrosia teasing him? Yeah, that was it. The boy was just a fucking tease, sitting there bare-chested and helpless, completely unaware of just how arousing it was to have be completely at his mercy.  
'Such a dick teaser if you'd ask me'

"Just tell me it." He growled again. Dinami wasn't usually one to be so quiet. He was doing it to mock him. He knew it.

Ambrosia leant his head froward to the right side (although in the wrong direction, much to Deimos's amusement and satisfaction) until his arm stretched at the shackle, and plastered a shit-gargling grin on his little fuck face. "Nope."

It had been just over fourteen days, and he'd had enough.

Deimos threw himself forward, slipping with the grace of a slithery sinuous cobra into Ambrosia's lap despite the impetus of his movement and weaving his arm around the bound one, holding it just below the tender flesh scraped by the shackle.

He leant down his head and whispered, husky voice scraping his throat, "Say you don't want me now, Dinami." He pushed his hips forward. He could feel them pressing together, rubbing together, only a few fabric barriers keeping him from what he wanted, what he wanted so goddamn badly now

Deimos licked at Dinami's blood crusted ear. "Just...say it."

"And...and then what?" The sound of Ambrosia's voice doing anything other than bluntly refusing him was strangely unfamiliar now.

Deimos grinned, rocking his hips back and forth slowly "That depends. Do you want me to do you? I know you do." He could hear and feel the boy's breath coming harder underneath him. "Or I can suck your cock. Or I could ride you. I bet you'd like that." He moved his hips a little faster. Dinami's pale face filled with blood causing them to turn a burning red.  
His heart was pounding against his chest both of their chests.

"N-n..." The rest of the word was lost in his panting, but he bit his lip until it left a mark. "Never!"

Deimos stopped, mostly out of surprise. "Never?"

"Nope."

"No..." echoed him. He felt his face twist. Yet another refusal yet another denial, even though Dinami had been rutting up against him and moaning like a whore.

"Goddamn you," He hissed, grabbing Ambrosia's hair with one fists and his neck with the other. His neck had already gotten so thin already. "You little dick tease. I know you want me, YOU know you want me. Would it kill you to admit it already? Huh? You whore."

"Maybe," gritted Ambrosia through his teeth. Deimos released him, rising to his feet and slinking out of the room.

I'll get him. Goddamn it, I'll get him to admit . I'll get him to scream for more.

He almost didn't notice Pascho waiting just outside of the door.

"I'm on your side." He mocked "What?" Deimos snapped sharply.

"You said that before."

"I mean it now." Deimos confessed.

Dinami hung his head. Tears started to trickle down his life-less face from underneath the black swatchet of cloth over his eyes. "No, you don't."

Pascho had figured it out with a sweep of his eyes. His flustered expression, the way he angled his body away from him, how he licked his lips.

"I never would have expected it of you, Deimos."

"It..." He had searched for an excuse to give to Pascho about all of this that has been happening. "It'll absolutely break him."

"I see. I hardly think you're up to it though," He said with an infuriating flick of the eyebrow.

He hadn't thought anything of it. He was too frustrated, too tightly-wound.

So, in the end, it was his fault.

Now, there was blood creeping across the cobblestone floor and staining his hands red where he touched Dinami's hips ever so lightly. There was so much of it. This wasn't right.

Ambrosia flinched away at his touch, breath still coming hard out of his gaping mouth. "T-take this fucking thing off me." He sobbed hopelessly.

"I can't "

"Please."

So he'd finally gotten Dinami to beg. Not for what he'd expected, but it was still a plea. Instead of feeling accomplished, however, he just felt hollow. Something was gnawing away at him, with all the teeth of his true self and the same huge, imploring eyes that he imagined might be behind that blindfold.

But Ambrosia had said 'please'. And whether he felt ready to admit it to anybody, least of all himself, Deimos was far past the point where he could say no.

With shaking hands, Deimos reached behind Ambrosia's head, searching for the knot with his deft fingers and pulling it apart. He hesitated again, and then pulled the cloth away.

Ambrosia's pupil-less eyes were. The grey that usually swallowed a blind persons eyes was over powered by Ambrosia's luminesint purple eyes of oblivion. Now fading to a soft purple, but even as Deimos watched, they began to slowly shrink. His expression didn't change, but now Deimos could see the red rings around his eyes, and how the tears still poured from his eyes. He wondered if Dinami even knew he was crying.

"There," he whispered. "Is...is that any better?"

Dinami blinked. "How am supposed to repsond to that? All I see is black." he murmured back.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Dinami sneered. "Phobos was the one that blinded me."  
He turned his head upwards. Tears flowed down his face.  
"Kidnapping me? Tying me up? Or..." His words faltered, and then roared up again. "I bet you were there watching, weren't you? You must have enjoyed that, you sick son of a bitch "

Deimos pulled his hands back. He shouldn't be so affected, but... "I wasn't," he defended, hoping his face told the truth. "I didn't even -" Ambrosia stopped him by waving his hand up.  
"I remember...Your-" He swallowed the lump in his throat followed by a misserable sniff.  
"I remember your face...What you look like..." The tears seemed to sting the boys face now. It was little more than a fragile breath in the dense air...

"Like hell you didn't." Deimos's voice, in contrast to Dinami's soft and hurt words, scraped and tore on the way out of his mouth, coming out as almost as craggy and rough as the devil's slow and rumbling voice. "B-black, Long h-hair..Y-Y-You *hiccup* H-have heteroc-chromia." Dinami hung his head, trying to hold back the sobs. "O-One pink. The o-other gold."  
He continued;  
"Y-you have ugly, sharp fangs too."

All of this, Deimos didn't know that Ambrosia knew. He was too busy sequestered in his room to know what Dinami had carred at least the slightest about him.

When it happened, the others had stood there watching with a detached stateliness Pascho with his usual demeanour, Phobos in his container and the shadows flickering up in excitement every now and again,and finally, finally, they'd made him scream.

And that, that was when Deimos knew.

"Dinami." Deimos reached forward, and then stopped himself. What use was comfort? What use was trying to say that he hadn't wanted this? He'd wanted Dinami for himself, yes, but not like this. Even if he'd been ordered to it wouldn't have been like this.

"Isn't it enough that you've got me like this?" asked Dinami wearily, his shoulders both slumping down against the stone walls. "Haven't I been humiliated enough by now?"

Deimos almost laughed. Dinami might have made a good prisoner, with that pride of his then he imagined the visious expressions of his brothers and sisters watching, how it would never occur to them to help him. But instead wanted him for dead and he shoved the thought away.

Deimos had tried, at that scream, to rationalize it away. Just a human. Just a silly, pathetic human. I don't care. I don't care. I don't-

But he did, he did, and the gnawing, nashing empty feeling of guilt just wouldn't go away until he'd gone to see how bad it was to become.

He could always mock him, at least...Deimos tried once again to pretend that he wasn't worried. That none of this even mattered to him at all.

"Deimos" whispered Dinami, eyes veiled by his lashes as he stared at the floor. "You...You said you were on my side, Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Goddammit, it was true, and he was tempted to slap himself across his hot red face for it.

He looked up at him, eyes suddenly blazing with a fierce intensity, dark and bronze, glowing with their own light in the gloomy room. "Then prove it to me."

Dawn came, and the first to arrive, for no apparent reason, was Phobos, shadow writhing around his feet as he trudged through the hallways of Oubiliette. "Hello, Ambrosia..." He said, His voice sounding childish, teasing and immediately turning into a shocked growl once the door opened fully.

Ambrosia inspected his nails with a bored expression. "Hello to you too, Phobos. Or should I say, Satan?" He stared up intensly, lavender eyes flashing as a smirk had slathered across his smug, bloodstained face. "How harsh...And for a second there I thought you had grown fond of me..."  
Dinami chuckled and spit in Phobos' direction. Making it land on his shoe.  
"How would I grow fond of the person who blinded me for the rest of my life?" Dinami hissed.

"You you " Dinami couldn't even blink before Phobos leapt from his feet and bolted towards Dinami with his single chained morningstar making the teenage boy's face change instantaniously from satisfaction to panic as he darted out of the way.

"Gee. Now that was helpful. Thanks Phobos." Dinami smirked when he realized that the single chained morning star had snapped the steal chains in two releasing the boys arms as he unlatched his one leg himself.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but you've done me the great honour of breaking me free AND opening the door, it would be terrible if I didn't take advantage of that -" As he said that, he leapt over Phobos's head into the corridor beyond.

"Not so fast." A Javelin shot out and caught onto the teenage boys clothing, dragged him to the ground.  
Phobos took out a miniature Bec De Corbin and slashed Dinami's cheek.

'How many weapons does this guy have?!'

"I'll ask you one more time how did you..." Phobos hesitated, words catching in his throat.

The cut he'd just inflicted on Ambrosia's cheek was sealing up.

"Deimos!"

With a pained grin, Deimos slowly walked into the room. "How...!?"  
"Hm?" Deimos said smuggly lifting Dinami up towards the large barred window in the cell with one hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Well, gee, I'd tell you but I'm not sure. It seems a bit obvious at this point."

No sooner had the words left Deimos's mouth than Phobos slammed his twin brother into the stone wall, hands clenching into fists and his body starting to tremble with suppressed rage. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Deimos winced, but didn't bother struggling against the bare hands of his brother. "It was an accident -!" He chuckled.

"An accident?"

"Look, you left me out of the fun, and considering it was my idea in the first place, that kind of pissed me off." Deimos forced a psychotic grin onto his face. It was strange how out of place it felt. "I wanted a piece too. I thought. 'Why not take him for myself?' So that's exactly what I did."

Phobos's eyes were both hot and cold as they stared down at him where he lay on the floor. "You let him free."

"Well yeah."

"And you thought your little trick would cover it up?" Phobos growled, dangling Deimos upside-down by his ankle. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Well, doy. Ya think I'd have bothered trying to hide it if I didn't?"

"You know you're going to be killed for this."

Deimos tried to stop the shiver that went down his spine. To face the same fate as Aineias boiled down for his most valuable part well, he'd known it would be his punishment. He'd be remade eventually since he IS immortal, with no memories, none of these pesky emotions that had been bothering him ever since they'd captured Dinami to begin with.

In a way, he sought it in another, he feared it.

But he regretted nothing. Nothing at all.

"You'd better get going," He muttered, holding the door open and staring at the floor. Mutely, slowly, with a stagger to his step that almost tipped Deimos's rage to the boiling point. "You better find him before I go and eat him." Phobos snickered running out the door.

Deimos's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile, although there were still lines of pain drawn all over his face.

"You are going to get into so much trouble," murmured Deimos, keeping his voice low. He shrugged jokingly.

Deimos took another few faltering steps forward, until the pale moonlight bathed him in milky light. He looked like a ghost, he darted out the room dissapearing into the dark hallways.

Suddenly, the enormity of what he'd just done hit him, electrifying every nerve in his body. He'd betrayed his family. And it was all because he grew fond of Dinami.

An old childhood friend.

You read correctly.  
Deimos and Phobos were family friends to the Ambrosia's. Until their parents had raped Mr. and . Leaving with severe brain trauma.

He darted forward and grabbed Phobo's wrist, anger swelling inside of him. He raised his fist just as Phobos stopped and turned. "Get away from him." He hissed sardonicly. Though he stopped.  
An insane smile slithered from ear to ear as He extended his arm to the side where a Bardiche layed against the stone walls.

Slicing his twin brothers head clean off.

"Now that THAT'S out of the way...I may as well have lunch." He cooed licking his lips.

The hallways echoed with the bone crushing sounds of Deimos feasting on his brothers flesh, enjoying the feel and the smacking and gargleing sounds his blood made as he slurped it into his mouth.

After Running for a good while Deimos caught up with Dinami outside of the prison.  
Dinami leaned against a tree. Holding onto his arm. "What happened to your arm?" Deimos asked touching his blood stained hand onto Dinamis shoulder ever so gently.  
"Nothing. I just fell on it."

Deimos didn't repsond.  
his mouth gargled out a insane laughter.  
Deimos lunged at Dinami. ready to strike, ready to kill

- but instead, he crushed his chafed lips against the smaller boy's, his tongue finding its way into Ambrosia's mouth and drinking in the taste that he'd savoured not so long ago. And Dinami was kissing him back, other hand rising up to hold his waist...Dinami was moaning ever so softly. Sweetly. Even after the pain that Phobos had inflicted, and Deimos still wanted him, so goddamn much...

He broke the kiss, and leant his forehead against Dinami's. "Say you want me," He whispered urgently, Now growing more and more impatient to hear it. Trying not to show all the neediness, the pleading note in his voice. "Say it. Please."

Dinami's cheeks were flushed a deep red, a drop of color in the washed-out grey of the darkness. Even the blood on his arms and shoulder had dried to a harsh black. His lips parted, a wisp of breath escaping his lips before he could speak, and Deimos unconsciously tightened his grip on Dinami's shoulders.

Then, his eyes hardened, and he took a step away. Between them flickered the thousand moments of enmity; among them every second Deimos had spent as Ambrosia's jailer.

Deimos knew what the answer would be before Dinami said it, but deep donw inside of his decade body he pleaded that it would be a yes this time. Even as he knew he might as well be wrong.

"Never."

He turned around and limped away, glancing every so often over his shoulder to make sure that Deimos wasn't following him.  
"And by the way...I did kill my father." He squaked.  
Dinami froze.  
completely stopped in place.

And collapsed.

Deimos had no intention of doing so; It seemed more of an instinct.  
He stabbed Dinami. A spike sythe coming clear through his stomach.

Never.

Deimos had tears flowing down his burning red face that soon went cold from the realization of his previous actions

Never.

He always did

Never.

Deimos fell to his knees.  
"D-Deimos..." Coughed the dying teenager as he raised his broken arm touching Deimos's arm.  
"No..." Deimos wheezed frantically.  
He looked into Dinami's blinded eyes that now seemed completely grey.  
As fast as Dinami could blink. Deimos pulled out a knife and stabbed Dinami's forehead. As Deimos cringed from the bone crunching sounds.

"Never..."

"I'm sorry Dinami Ambrosia..." He said coldly standing up.  
"I knew you always lived up to your first name."

...  
"I would say that I would've wished you to fulfill your last..."

"But I'd be telling a lie..."

It had been fifteen days that 17 year old Dinami Ambrosia survived in oubliette.  
Now he is able to tell his new friends what he had accomplished.

...In Hell... 


End file.
